Outsider
by Nioral Noas
Summary: -Daltonverse- An outsider has latched herself onto one of the Tweedle, leaving the other broken and in pain. The Windsor conspirators must save the Tweedles from the parasite and defend Warblerland! Rated for mild cursing and bashing of OC. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me nor do I or will I ever profit from this story I have written. Characters from _Dalton_ belong to the amazing CP Coulter. I own nothing except for the plot (And the terrible OC, Angela)!**

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning when Ethan Brightman woke up to the blaring ringtone of Justin Bieber's '<em>Baby<em>'. The offending noise was coming from his twin brother's mobile phone, and just when Ethan was just about to wonder why the hell did Evan set that monstrosity as his ringtone did he remember that he was the one who set it in the first place. It had meant to be a joke. But, for some morbid reason, Evan had kept the ringtone all because his _girlfriend_ liked it.

Ethan shuddered at the thought of Evan's romantic partner. 9 o'clock in the morning and she was already ruining his day. Great. Just great. Ethan groaned and buried his head into the fluffiness that was his pillow, trying to plug out the sound of Justin Bieber's prepubescent voice. But still the noise prevailed, as if it was trying to annoy Ethan.

Ethan groaned again, wondering why his brother isn't picking up his damn phone. He turned around in his bed, hoping to yell at his brother from across the room in his bed. But, as he soon figured out, he didn't have to yell across the room. For his twin brother, in all his 9am glory, was sleeping right next to him, as peaceful as a baby, ignorant to the blaring noise coming from his phone.

Ethan smiled at the serene expression on his brother's face, secretly wishing he could take a photo of him right now. He instinctively reached towards his twin's face, but was interrupted halfway by another chorus of 'Baby'. Ethan sighed in annoyance. Whoever calling Evan was a persistent bitch… Deciding not to wake his sleeping brother, Ethan reached over to the nightstand and retrieved Evan's phone. Grimacing slightly at the ringtone, Ethan didn't bother to look at the caller ID and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, baby!" A familiar high-pitched squeal responded. Ethan instantly cringed and pushed himself into a sitting position, his blanket sliding down his torso. "Baby?" the female voice repeated. Ethan glowered at her too-happy tone. He hated this girl with a passion. She was the reason Evan seldom sleeps with him anymore. She was the reason there hasn't been a lot of pranks lately. She was the reason Ethan cried himself to sleep each time his brother blew him off. She was the one who had taken Evan away from him. And he hated her for that. "Evan, sweetie, are you there?" Her insistent voice brought Ethan back to reality and for a moment, he chided himself in guilt and shame. His brother was happy with her. How could he, Evan's own twin brother, even wish to take away that happiness? (Even if that happiness came in the form of a poisonous snake)

"I'm not Evan," he finally replied in a monotone. The moment he spoke, he braced himself for the barrage of insults he knew would come.

"Oh. It's _you_," the excited, happy tone was gone, replaced by a spiteful sneer, "What are you doing with my _boyfriend_'s phone?" Ethan winced at the accusation. "Were you checking his phone? Ugh. You're pathetic. Disgusting. Worthless piece of crap."

Ethan gritted his teeth. This would always happen. Whenever he was left alone with his brother's '_girlfriend_', she would insult and degrade him until he was reduced to near tears. The first time it happened, he protested madly and told his twin about it. But Angela, his 'lovely angel', acted all innocent and oblivious. And for the very first time in their entire lives, Evan chose to believe someone else over his twin brother. Ever since then, Ethan had just let Angela berate him and slowly, he found himself unconsciously believing her hateful words.

"I bet Evan doesn't even love you. He hated you from the very beginning."

And that was Ethan's limit. "NO! You're lying!" he exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Angela's tone suggested that she was amused by his outburst. "How do you know he really loves you?" she repeated, her voice low and highly persuasive, "He told me you were a nuisance. He told me he hated you."

Ethan froze. The phone slipped from his hand onto the bed with a soft thump. And Evan just had to choose that exact moment to wake up.

"Ethan? Wha' are you doin' up so early?" Evan slurred, stifling a yawn.

"Evan, is that you?" came a startled voice from the phone, which was apparently still connected.

"Angela?" Evan blinked the sleepiness away, then picked up the phone. This action quickly snapped Ethan out of his initial shock of being told his twin brother hated him. He scrambled out of bed, clutching his pillow to his chest.

"Angela, calm down! Why are you crying?"

_Crying?_ Ethan stiffened. _That evil little bitch! She was fake-crying!_

"Ethan did what?"

Hearing his name, Ethan looked up. He saw Evan's eyed flash in anger and bewilderment.

"Alright, I'll be right over, my angel," Evan hung up and slid out of bed. Without so much as a glance at his twin brother, who was still frozen on the spot, Evan changed out of his PJ's to a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Ethan watched as Evan stuffed his wallet and phone into his pocket. It was only when Evan opened the door that Ethan snapped out of his frozen state.

"E-Evan, wait!" Ethan stumbled over the bed and followed his twin out their dorm, slamming the door in the process. The noise woke up several light sleepers in the Windsor dorm, but Ethan didn't care. All he cared about was the identical blond hair disappearing around the corner down the stairs. "Evan!" Ethan shouted, trying to catch up and explain himself. Whatever that damn bitch said had to be a lie! Evan had to believe him! "Evan, please!"

Ethan skidded to a halt in the common room as Evan finally turned around to face his identical twin. And his eyes blazed with so much anger and hatred (and tad disbelief) that Ethan almost whimpered in fear. He has never seen his brother look at anyone like that, much less at himself. "Evan…?"

"What?" Evan spoke so coldly and furiously at the same time, Ethan took an unconscious step back. "What do you want, Ethan? After lying to my girlfriend and then insulting her, making her cry, what the hell do you want?"

Ethan stood, speechless as he stared at the person in front of him who was no longer his loving twin brother. Ethan dropped the pillow he had unknowingly carried down with him. "Evan," his voice was barely audible, he looked as if he could burst into tears any second – which he was sure he was about to do.

"Whatever," Evan muttered, turning towards the door. Then, as if he was having second thoughts, he turned back around and looked straight into the pair of identical blue eyes that he use to stare at with so much love and with as much emotion as he could mutter, spoke the words Ethan would never thought his brother would say to him. "_I hate you_."

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! My very first EVER fan fiction story EVER! Ok, we've established that... Moving on... I hope the story was decent enough compared to the great and almighty CP Coulter... Anyway, reviews of any kind are welcomed! I need your honest opinions as a first-time fanfic writer!<strong>

**I'll be posting the second chapter some time tomorrow!**

**With love,**  
><strong>Nioral Noas. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's Chapter 2 of Outsider! First of all, I want to thank everyone who read this story, favorite-d it, alert-story-ed it and plain just clicking on it! Thank you!**

**Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, by the way. I can never get that right... Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter of my first fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: Wow... If only I owned Glee... *fantasizes* Anyway, I don't own Glee nor do I or will I ever profit from this story. Characters (and places and such) recognizable from _Dalton_ belong to the amazing CP Coulter. I own nothing but the bitch (Angela) and the plot!**

* * *

><p>By the time Evan had proclaimed his hatred for his twin brother and stormed out of the dorm, half of Windsor had woken up and made their way towards the common room. Some of them had made it down in time to witness the twins' one-sided argument and their eyes simultaneously widened at the sudden situation in their midst. In all the Windors' life in Dalton, they've never even seen the twins fighting against each other before and the scene before them just shocked them speechless.<p>

Meanwhile, Ethan was still standing in the middle of the common room where he had stopped previously, staring at the door his brother had just left through. He felt as if his whole world had just crumbled before his eyes and somewhere inside, there was a tiny little voice saying, '_Ok, this is all just a dream and you're going to wake up now to find Evan sleeping next to you as usual and none of this ever happened._' But it DID happen. And Ethan was just so shell-shocked he didn't even notice the silent audience behind him.

A moment passed and suddenly Ethan found hot wet tears streaming down his face as his legs buckled underneath him. But before he could fully collapse, a pair of pale arms grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Ethan looked up through the blur of tears to see _Warblerland_'s 'White Knight' staring at him in concern, mumbling something under his breath about how Evan was being 'possessed by an evil spirit and didn't mean anything he said.' After that, Ethan promptly fainted into Dwight's arms (And if the situation wasn't so dreadful, someone would've made a joke about it).

Charlie, who was one of the first down the stairs, quickly moved into action, "Wes, Blaine, help Dwight move Ethan to somewhere he can rest. David, get some water for him. The rest of you, make way and give them space." The Windsor House instantly obeyed their prefect's directions and did as they were told.

"Take him to our room," Kurt said as he and Reed followed behind, "It's the closest," he explained quickly to the confused glances he received. Blaine and Wes nodded as they set course towards the countertenor and painter's room. Dwight was still staring at Ethan as if trying to figure out what was wrong.

As Charlie watched David rush from the kitchen with a glass of water, he addressed the entire House in general, "Can I trust you guys to be quiet today? I don't need any more drama going on after that." All Windsors present nodded their heads firmly and Charlie gave them a tight smile in return. He made his way towards a pair of speakers sitting inconspicuously on an edge table in the corner. "What happened?" he demanded, staring at a spot in the ceiling where he knew Han had a camera.

A few seconds later, the speakers crackled and the 'Caterpillar's voice came through, "Angela," was all he said and that one word alone was enough for Charlie.

"Of course," Charlie gritted through his teeth with barely concealed anger. Ever since Evan started dating that… _outsider_, Charlie had noticed him furthering himself from Ethan. In fact, almost all the Windsors (and Warblers) have seen the changes between the twins. They don't spend every single second together anymore. There's hardly been any Nerf wars going on or water balloons pelting any and every target available and though people were grateful for that, they've also been worried about the absence of the twins' mischief. Especially since every time Evan had a date with Angela, Ethan would be left alone in Dalton, locked in his room and refusing to go anywhere else until Evan returned. And recently, the only people he's spoken to were Han, Dwight and sometimes, surprisingly, the Squi- I mean, Logan.

As Windsor's Prefect, Charlie's job was to keep his Housemates safe. And if Angela, the outsider, was endangering said safety by corrupting one of their own, Charlie would have to do something about that. Plus, Han had showed him footage of the bitch insulting Ethan and that alone was enough to set Charlie flaming. Charlie made a quick decision as he pulled out his phone and sent messages to those who he would need their help with getting rid of the outsider.

_Emergency to all concerned parties! Warblerland is being invaded by an outsider who wishes to harm our Tweedles. We must get rid of her! – Red Queen_

"Chaz just ordered an emergency meeting," Blaine informed, reading out the text message he just got. Kurt, Reed and Dwight were sitting on Kurt's bed, where Ethan was sleeping fitfully. Even in his sleep, Ethan looked as if he was in pain and was so lost, his hand clutching at the blanket, as if looking for an identical hand. Six hearts twanged in unison.

"We should go," David said, gesturing to the message, "Kurt, Reed and Dwight can stay and look after Ethan. We'll update you guys as soon as it's over."

The others agreed and left the room, Blaine kissing Kurt on the cheek before he did so, leaving Kurt blushing furiously. Reed almost giggled at the sight.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the three who were awake, only to be broken by Ethan's mumbling in his sleep.

"Evan…" he called out softly, even in his sleep he thinks of his beloved twin. Dwight stiffened and narrowed his eyes. _How could he have let this happen? He was supposed to protect his friends from supernatural evil creature like Angela, because a being who wants to separate the twins _cannot_ be human. He should have done something to prevent this…_ Dwight seethed inwardly at his incompetence.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Reed. "It's ok, Charlie will fix this," the 'Dormouse' said with a small smile.

"I know," Dwight responded, sighing, "But I could've prevented this."

"Dwight, none of this is your fault," Kurt assured.

"No, I could've stopped this! I sensed evil in her and I should've warned Evan, or at least forced him to wear more protective charms…"

"Dwight, it's not your fault," Kurt repeated firmly, "All of us sensed something… _off_ about Angela, but none of us acted on that feeling. So if you want to blame someone, blame us. Or that bitch who had somehow managed to put Evan under her curse."

"Curse?" Reed echoed, not believing that _Kurt Hummel_ had just agreed with Dwight on a _supernatural_ theory.

"Yes, that is the only possible conclusion I can come to. I mean, how else would she have become Evan's girlfriend? She has no obvious talents – except for deceiving and manipulating people, her personality is a total fake, she's freakin' _EVIL_ and she has absolutely no fashion sense."

"I know! I've been dying to rant about it!" Reed agreed. So over the next half hour, the two fashionistas ranted on and on about how Angela's fashion sense is practically non-existent and made Rachel look like she was wearing Marc Jacobs' most fashionable creations. Eventually, Dwight got tired of that, so he tried to introduce _Supernatural_ to the two, which led to a discussion about TV shows nowadays, which then led to a heated debate on whether Classic Disney or the new Disney movies were better (1). This was what Ethan woke up to in a disorientated stare.

"Ethan!" Reed was the first to notice the waking blond.

"Hey, Ethan," Kurt greeted, helping Ethan up as Dwight handed him a glass of water. Ethan still looked a bit lost and confused until he realised Evan wasn't anywhere in his immediate eye sight.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" Ethan's voice was so soft Kurt had to strain his ears to pick up the words. And Ethan's heart-broken tone just made it harder to listen.

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Reed said gently, taking the half-filled glass from the Tweedle's hand when he made no move to actually drink it.

Ethan just sniffled and mumbled, "Not your fault..." He then proceeded to stare down at the stark white blanket as if it was the most captivating object in the world. An awkward silence fell over the four Windsor boys, until Kurt broke it by saying he was going to get something and will be right back. After Kurt was gone, Reed and Dwight tried to engage Ethan in a conversation but failed miserably as he answered only in monosyllables.

Five agonizingly slow minutes later, "I'm back," Kurt announced as he entered the room and closed the door again softly. In his hands was a container of his 'magic cookies'. Reed and Dwight brightened visibly at the sight of it. Ethan remained indifferent to his surroundings. "Here, have a bite. It'll make you feel better," Kurt offered his cookies.

"Thanks, Kurt," Ethan mumbled, taking one of the delicious baked goods slowly.

"You're wel- Wait, what did you call me?" Kurt froze, not used to being called by his real name by either of the twins.

"Kurt," Ethan answered in a monotone, cookie still in hand, uneaten. "That is your name, isn't it?" There was absolutely no emotion behind those words, so Kurt had no idea how to respond.

"Um... Yeah, it's just- You always call me 'Alice'..." Kurt fumbled slightly, a little embarrassed that he couldn't even properly answer such a blunt question.

"We- I only call you that when we're- I'm with Evan," Ethan explained, faltering each time he referred to himself. The plural pronoun was so frequently used by the twins, he had to pause each time before continuing.

"Oh." Kurt responded lamely, a little frustrated that he couldn't help. "Aren't you going to eat your cookie?" Kurt asked curiously, eyeing the cookie in the blond boy's hand. Reed and Dwight sat nearby, staring at the container of cookies sitting on Kurt's lap.

"Sorry. I'm not hungry," Ethan sighed, putting the cookie back into the container. He ignored his friends' shocked expressions and snuggled under the blankets. "I'm tired. If you don't mind, I'm just going to sleep now."

"Oh... kay," Kurt answered, dumbfounded by the fact that Ethan had just refused to eat his 'magic cookies'. He gave the cookies to the Dormouse and White Knight as he gazed at the lump under his blanket in concern. A minute later, he received a text from Blaine. His eyes widened as he read it. "Guys," he nudged the two cookie-devouring Windsors. When they looked up, Kurt showed them the message.

"Are they sure it'll work?" Reed asked hesitantly after reading and swallowing his cookie.

"For the Tweedles' sake, I hope so," Kurt said grimly. To be honest, seeing one twin without the other was starting to creep him out.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) This was totally me and cousins. Me as Dwight because I LOVE <em>SUPERNATURAL<em> and my cousins as Kurt and Reed because they are fashion addicts and practically worship Lady Gaga.**

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? So horrible you wanna puke? Well, whatever you think, I'll be glad to hear your reactions! Please review (people who review deserve Kurt's magic cookies!)!**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about how many chapters this story would take... I already have the whole story written out, just not split into chapters... Oh well, I think it would take at least 3 chapters and at most 5 + Epilogue.**

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow! Please come back for more!**

**With love,  
>Nioral Noas<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Did I make it? Is it past midnight already? *peeks from behind laptop* Ok, ten minutes to midnight (from where I'm at). Alright... Sorry for updating so late!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, Glee does not belong to me nor will it ever... *sobs* _Dalton_ belongs to the ever fantastic CP Coulter. Angela the Bitch and the plot is mine though.**

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later found Evan and his girlfriend at Windsor's door. "I had a really good time," Angela told him, batting her eyelids in a seemingly innocent gesture.<p>

"Me too," Evan replied, smiling at his 'angel', "And I'm so sorry I was a little distracted. I'm just really worried about Ethan… We've never fought before and I said things – _mean_ things – that I didn't mean."

"It's ok, Evan. I understand. He's your twin brother and you worry about him," Angela responded, looking like the perfect girlfriend on the outside, but on the inside, she was seething with rage and jealousy. Even on their date, all Evan could think about was his _precious twin_.

"Thanks, Ange," Evan hugged her, thinking of how lucky he was to get a girlfriend as thoughtful as Angela.

"I just wish your brother wasn't so against our relationship," Angela said, after they broke apart from the hug, sounding in all the world like the innocent angel she's not.

Evan sighed and dropped his gaze, "Me too… I don't know what's wrong with him lately. The others told me how he's been keeping to himself recently and I'm worried that I don't spend enough time with him…"

"Oh, baby, it's not your fault," Angela said reassuringly, "Sometimes, I just think our lives would be better without him, right?"

Evan looked up, startled. _Did Angela just said- No, she couldn't have- But was that malice he saw in her eyes?_ However, a second later, and that devious glint disappeared, replaced with worry, love and a little something Evan couldn't identify. Evan blinked slowly, telling himself not to be silly. Angela had only known them for three weeks, she just didn't know about that close bond between Evan and his twin that his other Dalton peers have come to accept. That bond that really has been straining lately...

"Evan?" Angela's voice shook him out of his reverie, "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, I just-"

Evan's response was abruptly cut off when the door suddenly flung open, revealing Wes and David. They both looked as if they were surprised to see the couple there. "Evan! Angela," Wes greeted, "How nice to see you here!"

"Oh, um… Nice to see you too, Wes," Angela greeted back, a little unsure of their sudden appearance.

"Evan, Han just called for you!" David announced, ignoring the Tweedle's confused gaze, "He said he had something important to show you. He's waiting for you in his room."

"Oh… ok," Evan blinked, a little surprised that the Caterpillar didn't just call him or text him or something. "I'll just send Angela back-"

"No!" Wes quickly cut him off, "Han said it was really urgent and you should go NOW."

"But Angela-" Evan protested as David ushered him in.

"Angela can wait in the common room," Wes piped up, opening the door wider for the bit- girl, "You won't mind, will you Angela?" Wes looked at Angela, as if daring her to mind. Evan didn't catch the look as David kept pushing him in.

"Oh, of course not! I wouldn't mind at all," Angela responded with a sickeningly sweet smile that sent chills down Wes' spine.

"Alright then… I'll be right back, Ange," Evan sighed, going up the stairs with an unusually cheerful and pushy David trailing behind. And really, as a Tweedle, Evan must have known something was up the second he saw them and realized that nobody else seemed to be in the dorm, but as Dwight said, Evan was under the influence of a witch at the moment, so he cannot function properly.

"Well, make yourself at home. I'll be going up now," Wes gestured for Angela to sit - which she did - trying very hard not to beat the living daylights out of the bitch, even if she is a girl.

"Ok, thank you," Angela said politely with a practiced sweet smile. Wes nodded back then swiftly left the common room. Man, if he hadn't seen the footage with his own two eyes, he would've been caught up in her little-miss-perfect act too. Wes shook his head and shuddered. He quickly approached Kurt and Reed's room, knocking on the door. A few seconds later, Kurt opened the door.

"She's here," Wes informed. Kurt nodded and closed the door. The moment he did, Wes rushed back to the stairs and up to Han's room. After he identified himself – "Wes. March Hare." – Han let him into his room where David and Evan were standing over Han's mainframe. Evan was asking what Han wanted to show him.

Han gestured towards the monitor and explained, "This shows live footage of the common room." And sure enough, there sat Angela in the common room, acting all perfect and dainty. "Ethan is heading down right now. He has no idea you're watching. Nor is he aware that Angela is inside the Windsor House right now. All we're asking is for you to watch."

Evan still looked confused but obeyed the Caterpillar's wishes anyways. He turned to stare at the monitor, wondering what in the world got his friends so riled up.

Meanwhile, back in Kurt's room, Ethan was just leaving. "Are you sure you're ok?" Reed asked for the thousandth time.

Ethan sighed and gave him a small smile, "I'm fine. I'll just go down, apologize to my brother and hopefully, he won't hate me anymore." His voice was strained and hoarse from sleep and crying.

"Alright then, we'll be here if you need anything," Kurt said, desperately holding himself back from running to the Caterpillar's lair to tear Evan limb from limb for making his own twin feel so miserable.

"'Kay," Ethan mumbled, heading for the staircase. He sighed resignedly as his pace slowed, wanting to delay seeing his brother – and oh my God, this is the first time in their entire lives Ethan wasn't looking forward to his identical twin. Ethan cursed under his breath, God he hated that bitch…

Ethan forced himself to calm down as he neared the common room. It was simple. He was going to apologize to Evan for something he didn't even do (supposedly insulting Angela even though it was the other way around), and hope Evan will forgive him and not hate him anymore. And if he didn't… Well, there was this nice little closet in the attic in which he could hide in and nobody will ever find him – except for his brother of course, but only if he bothered to look for him in the first place.

"Evan!" A high pitched squeal jerked him back to reality. He quickly looked up to see the demon of his nightmares looking at him in fake lovingness. Seriously, how could Evan fall for this… bitch? She couldn't even tell them apart! Even when he was wearing different clothes! Ethan gritted his teeth. He did not expect Angela to be here. Kurt had just said Evan was back from his date and wanted to talk to him. He did NOT say anything about the mother of bitches being there.

"I'm not Evan," he echoed the same dull words from this morning (wow, has it only been this morning?). The instant those words were out from his mouth, Angela dropped her perfect-girlfriend persona.

"Oh. It's you again," Angela responded, her tone giving the impression that she was referring to the dirt under her shoes. "Where's Evan?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Ethan muttered darkly, his eyes downcast.

"Of course you don't," Angela sighed dramatically, "I bet you don't know a lot of things." Ethan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her words, but remained silent, much like all the other times her was verbally abused by the bitch. "Like how you don't know how much Evan hates you. Like how you don't know how Evan complains to me about how dull and stupid you are. Like how you don't know how worthless and repulsive you truly are. No wonder Evan doesn't want to be around you anymore. No wonder he hates you."

By the end of her condescending speech, Ethan was trembling from head to toe, clutching at the hem of his shirt as if it was his lifeline. A small part of him inside knew that Angela had to be lying because Evan could never be so cruel. But the bigger part of his brain was too overwhelmed by Angela's words, going over and over each insult. But it was true. All true. Because Evan was always the better part of the pair. Maybe Angela was right. He was dragging Evan down. He didn't deserve such a wonderful person to be called his twin. Maybe Evan really did hate him. Then his mind flashed back to this morning and Evan's words echoed in his mind. '_I hate you._'

Angela smirked at the expression on the Tweedle's face. Of course, everything she had just said was a lie. Evan had spent the entire morning whining about how bad he treated his twin and completely ignored Angela. And the one thing she can't stand, was people ignoring her. So torturing Ethan was just another way to make herself feel better. Plus, making her boyfriend's twin cry was always fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Well, ok... What d'ya think? Wanna tear Angela to bits and pieces? Yeah, me too. I really hate myself for creating such an evil OC...<strong>

**Well, as always, thanks for reading, and I appreciate reviews of any kind! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**With love,  
>Nioral Noas. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here it is, the Last Chapter. Before you guys go on, there is something I must confess... I SUCK AT ENDINGS (Plus, I wrote it at, like, 3AM on a school night). So, there is a high chance that you'll be disappointed. Please, those good author/writer-adviser out there, give me tips and advice on how to improve!**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapter(s).**

* * *

><p>"Evan, wait!" Wes yelled after the blond boy that was pounding down the stairs. The moment Angela's mouth opened and vile words spewed out, Evan had dashed from Han's room, tripped twice down the hallway, completely ignoring his protesting knees and kept running towards the stairs. Wes and David followed closely behind.<p>

Evan ignored the calls from his friends and continued descending down the stairs, tripping several times in his haste. He briefly wondered if he'd break Reed's record of falling down a single staircase more than 5 times. But that thought was banished as he skidded to a halt in the common room. He made it just in time to hear Angela saying "No wonder he hates you."

And when he saw Ethan's trembling form and Angela's evil smirk. Evan lost it. With a silent precision of cold anger, he stepped between his brother and soon to be ex-girlfriend and slapped her. The resounding smack rang out in the otherwise silent common room. Kurt, Reed and Dwight had all arrived to witness the slap. Wes and David not far behind.

"E-Evan?" Angela breathed out, holding her cheek, her eyes wide with shock.

"How dare you talk to my brother like that," Evan seethed, eyes flaring with anger.

"Wh-What are you talking about, baby?" Angela let out an almost hysterical giggle, eyes darting wildly as if looking for a way out.

"I heard what you said to Ethan," Evan narrowed his eyes, glaring at Angela.

"I-I didn't- It wasn't-" Angela stuttered.

"Save it. We're over. Get out." Evan snapped, pointing at the door as an emphasis.

"But I-"

"Angela. We. Are. Over." Evan said with a finality that could not be dissuaded.

For a moment, Angela just looked lost. Then, something in her clicked and her eyes flashed with rage and a tinge of hysterics. "You don't know what you're talking about! Everything I've said about you're good-for-nothing twin is true! You just haven't realized it yet!" she screeched, jabbing at Ethan's direction accusingly, "You will regret leaving me for that fool. I promise you this, one day you will see Ethan for the pathetic idiot that he is and you WILL come crawling back to me." And with that, she stormed out Windsor House with a slam at the door.

A momentary silence as the Windsors stared at the door, eyes wide and unblinking. Angela's rant had been near psychotic and it kind of scared them a little. Evan was the first to break out of the stare, turning around to face his brother instead.

Throughout the whole confrontation, Ethan hadn't said a single word and kept his head down, trying to become invisible. He was so sure Angela was right and sooner or later, Evan would realize she was right. He might not crawl back to Angela like she predicted, but he will surely see Evan for who he truly is – a worthless piece of trash.

So that was why Ethan was so surprised when Evan lifted his chin up to see Evan's loving and apologetic gaze. "I'm so sorry," Evan whispered. He then enveloped his twin brother in his arms, tears leaking out as he thought about how Ethan must have suffered all these times.

After a moment of hesitation, Ethan reached up and hugged his twin back. And just by having his twin back in his arms broke the dam Ethan was holding back. Floods of tears ran down his cheek onto his brother's shirt. A litany of apologies spilled from Evan's lips, but Ethan quickly stopped that. "It's ok. It's not your fault," he told his brother, rubbing his back soothingly.

"B-But I was s-so mean to you… And I should've believed you! I-I don't know why I didn't, but I should have! And- and-"

"Evan! It's ok," Ethan laughed softly, burrowing into Evan's shoulder, comforting him. And really, it should be the other way around, considering the situation, but Ethan finally – _finally_ – got his brother back and couldn't bring himself to care. "It's ok," Ethan repeated, smiling.

After a few minutes, Evan calmed down enough to duck his head sheepishly. He had noticed their audience and was a little embarrassed. "I'm really sorry guys," he apologizes again, to the whole generally. Ethan mock glared at him for apologizing again, but his grin ruined the effect.

"It's fine. We forgive you," Reed laughed, hugging the Tweedles.

"As long as you don't do it again," Wes reprimanded.

"Yes, it was quite tiring watching you fall for a bitch," David added. Evan winced. _Yeah, he's got to work on that. But to be fair, he didn't even know how he fell in love with that monster in the first place!_

"If this does happen again, I won't hesitate to slap you," Kurt threatened. And Evan took him seriously, he actually would prefer to be slapped by Alice than repeat the same mistake again.

"Here," Dwight shoved what looked like a beaded necklace at both twins. "Protective charms," he explained after seeing their confused – albeit amused – expressions. "Wear it. At all times," he ordered.

"Whatever you say, Knight," they said in unison and _god, it felt good to be together again._

A few more moments of apologizing and forgiving later, the twins were back in their room, lying on their bed, hands intertwined.

"Ethan."

"Yeah, Evan?

"I promise I won't leave you ever again or hurt you like that."

"And I promise to never do the same."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

END

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**I know, I know. I suck. Like hell. *sigh* On the bright side, I finally completed my first ever fanfiction! Yay! And I'm working on several new ones! I'm also thinking of a sequel to this story (*hint hint* Angela's revenge *hint hint*).**

**No, there will no be Epilogue. Considering how much I already screwed up the ending, I won't taint it any more than necessary.**

**Hope I'll get to post more stories and that you guys read them.**

**With love,  
><strong>**Nioral Noas.**


End file.
